Quid pro quo
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Aquela era uma troca justa. - uma sutil Sétimo/Gentil para minha tia Abracadabra.


**Os Sete pertence à André Vianco.**

**O Miguel é da Abra, o Inverno da Tyki e o Sétimo é todo meu s2 (Mas as vezes nós trocamos, só pra variar, né meninas? 8D)**

* * *

**Quid pro quo**

**-**

_Presente para Srta. Abracadabra._

**-**

_Aquela era uma troca justa._

**-**

_Pára!_

Nos lábios dele, essas palavras tinham a força de uma tempestade capaz de destruir qualquer coisa. Seu dom, o dom mais maldito e mais poderoso dentre todos os sete. O dom capaz de parar o tempo e permitir que fugisse ou realizasse a estratégia perfeita para um combate. Um dom que, combinado aos outros, tornava-o vampiro mais temido dentre todos, com a exceção, claro, de seu irmão Sétimo.

O mais belo, o mais jovem, o mais sedento por sangue. Miguel adorava observar o irmão. Gostava de aproximar-se enquanto ele dormia e tocar-lhe os cabelos loiros. Acariciá-los, sentir que Sétimo não era apenas Sétimo, o maldito, mas seu irmão. Seu querido irmão a quem amava tanto. Aquele por quem seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa, até mesmo entregar sua própria existência.

E Gentil sentia-se o pior _ser_ do mundo, por ter caído naquela armadilha que os outros cinco haviam elaborado. Mas, quando encontrou o crucifixo de Sétimo—_aquele do qual o irmão nunca se separava—_próximo ao corpo de Natália, sua querida e protegida Natália, não conseguiu controlar o ódio que, por tantos anos, havia sido capaz de controlar.

Pela primeira vez em tanto tempo, sentiu aquela sede de sangue. Sede de matar, destruir qualquer um que se colocasse em seu caminho, até mesmo Sétimo, por quem, naquele momento, nutrira um ódio mortal. E _quis_, _desejou_ entregá-lo nas mãos daquele demônio, não pelo poder, mas pelo sabor da vingança.

Foi tolo, estúpido, um tremendo idiota por cair no jogo daqueles cinco. E, graças a isso, jamais poderia ter aqueles momentos de volta novamente. Jamais poderia observar o crescimento lento e quase nulo de seu irmão. Jamais veria novamente os poderes assombrosos de Sétimo manifestarem-se enquanto buscava por mais e mais sangue. Jamais _veria_ Sétimo outra vez.

A culpa, o ódio de si mesmo e de seus outros irmãos—_que não eram como Sétimo, jamais seriam como Sétimo, seu irmão legítimo—_por ter sido enganado, por ter sido _fraco_ a ponto de acreditar neles e sequer cogitar a possibilidade de ouvir sua versão, o corroíam por dentro. Sentia-se envenenado, traído.

E agora, despertados por aquela humana, vagavam pelas ruas daquela terra estranha que, através dos livros, descobriu ser o Brasil. Uma terra diferente, interessante, mas que não era nada sem Sétimo. Sétimo, a quem todos temiam. E Inverno, maldito fosse ele, havia escondido seu irmãozinho.

Gentil sentia repulsa por estar perto de seus próprios irmãos. Raiva, vontade de acabar com a existência de cada um deles. Sentiu o desejo de apenas procurar por Sétimo, pois Guilherme tremia apenas por escutar esse nome e o havia escondido. Gentil sabia que poderia encontrá-lo sozinho e trazer Sétimo de volta à vida, mas não o fez naquele momento. Não naquele momento.

Mas agora, enquanto navegava de volta para a morte iminente que o esperava, sabia que Sétimo merecia despertar. E aquele humano, Tiago, que havia se entregado àquela maldição de ser como ele, como os outros, teria que cumprir sua promessa, trazendo seu irmão de volta à vida.

Por um instante, quando avistou Inverno e os outros e o míssil nuclear, sentiu o coração sem vida voltar a pulsar. Lentamente, o tempo ganhava forma novamente e a explosão tingia os céus com todos os tons de vermelho. Mas Miguel, o Gentil, conseguia pensar apenas em Sétimo.

"_Quid pro quo¹, meu irmão."_ Murmurou baixinho, sentindo as chamas daquela forte explosão lhe consumirem rapidamente. Não houve dor. Apenas um momento de ardência que durou muito pouco para ser incômoda. Agora estava tudo acabado, até mesmo a culpa. Apenas Sétimo viveria para espalhar o temor naquela terra amaldiçoada. Aquela era uma troca justa, afinal.

* * *

_¹ - Vem do latim e significa, literalmente, 'algo por algo'. Ou seja, trocar uma coisa por outra. No caso, o Miguel quis dizer, trocar a vida deles pela existência do Sétimo._

* * *

**N/A:**

Eu disse que eu faria uma fic d'Os Sete para você e aqui está. Eu não sei porque, mas, hoje, enquanto escrevia a história do Johan, essa idéia me assombrou a mente e resolvi que iria trabalhar.

Gostei de escrever, apesar de ter ficado bem pequena.

E, gente, o que é o Miguel dizendo "pára", por favor? É de matar qualquer um.

E aí, Abra, o que achou desta sutil Sétimo/Gentil? 8DD

Espero que goste, titia!

Te amo!

_**Reviews? Eu aceito!**_


End file.
